


16 Again

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, But Steve is Still Young!, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: บัคกี้ขอให้แซมช่วยเล็มผมออกให้นิดเดียว...แต่นิดเดียวของแซมก็คือ............





	16 Again

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้เป็น Canon Divergence AU หลังจาก Endgame แต่ว่า สตีฟไม่แก่ กลับมาหาบัคกี้อยู่กินกันอย่างมาความสุขค่ะ😌💕

“แซม...เล็มออกนิดเดียวนะ”

บัคกี้นั่งอยู่ตรงหน้ากระจกพูดขึ้นพร้อมมองจ้องเขม็งไปหาเพื่อนที่ยืนถือกรรไกรตัดผมอยู่ด้านหลัง

แซมได้ยินเขาพูดเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มร่าพร้อมกับตอบกลับเขาอย่างร่าเริง

“เชื่อมือฉันได้”

_ **ฉั่บ!** _

_ **!!!** _

...

“บัค...ฉัน...” สีหน้าซีดเผือกของแซมสะท้อนผ่านกระจกจนบัคกี้เห็นแล้วก็ใจตกไปอยู่ตรงตาตุ่มด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน

**“นาย-ทำ-อะไร-ลง-ไป-น่ะ-แซม”** บัคกี้ถามกลับพร้อมย้ำทุกถ้อยคำจนแซมกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก แซมจัดการหมุนตัวบัคกี้ให้หันออกจากกระจกพร้อมกับลากเขาออกมานั่งกลางห้องน้ำ

“ฉันว่านายค่อยดูทีเดียวดีกว่า” แซมตอบกลับโดยไม่สบตากับเขาซักนิด บัคกี้กำลังจะร้องประท้วงหักห้ามคนตรงหน้า แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว เพราะว่าแซมเริ่มลงมือตัดผมของบัคกี้ต่อโดยไม่สนใจสีหน้าตกใจของเขาเลยซักนิดเดียว

จนกระทั่ง...

...

“...”

บัคกี้ได้เห็นตัวเองอีกครั้งหลังจากผ่านไปกว่าหนึ่งชั่วโมง ฝีมือการเล็มผมออกนิดเดียวของแซมบนหัวของเขา...

“แซม...” บัคกี้ถอนหายใจเรียกเพื่อนที่ยืนยิ้มเหยเกอยู่ข้างๆ

“ครับคุณบาร์นส์” เสียงตอบรับกลับอัตโนมัติแสนสุภาพของแซมช่างกวนประสาทบัคกี้จนทำให้คิ้วของบัคกี้กระตุกไปหมด

บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมาเพื่อยับยั้งความไม่พอใจเอาไว้ “ฉันบอกให้เล็มออกนิดเดียว...”

“ใช่แล้วครับคุณบาร์นส์” แซมคลี้ยิ้มตอบกลับเพื่อให้เขาใจเย็นขึ้น แต่นั่นก็ไม่ช่วยเลยซักนิด

และยิ่งแซมพูดตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงแสนสุภาพเช่นนั้น...

ก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้ระเบิดอารมณ์ได้ง่ายยิ่งขึ้น...

**“นิดเดียวกับผีน่ะสิ ผมฉันเหลือนิดเดียวมากกว่าแล้วว้อยยยยย!!!!”**

“เกิดอะไรขึ้นน่ะ” เสียงของสตีฟดังขึ้นด้านหน้าห้องน้ำที่แซมกับบัคกี้กำลังทะเลาะ(?)ตบตี(?)กันอยู่ จนกระทั่งสตีฟเปิดประตูเข้ามาดูสถานการณ์ด้านในห้องน้ำด้วยความสงสัย “พวกนายทำอะไรในห้องนานตั้งนานสองนาน...” สตีฟถามต่อ แต่แล้วสตีฟก็เงียบลงทันทีเมื่อเขาเห็นสภาพของบัคกี้ตอนนี้

ผมยาวๆของบัคกี้ที่อุตส่าห์ไว้ยาวมาจนเกือบถึงบ่า ผมยาวๆที่เขาพร่ำดูแลให้นุ่มสลวยเพื่อให้สตีฟได้สัมผัส ผมยาวๆที่สตีฟชอบดึงเวลาพวกเขามีเซ็กส์กัน ผมยาวๆที่บัคกี้บอกให้แซมช่วยเล็มออกนิดเดียว

ตอนนี้ผมยาวๆของเขากลายเป็นผมสั้นเกือบติดหนังหัวเหมือนตอนเขาถูกเกณฑ์ทหารเพื่อไปรบสมัยสงครามโลกครั้งที่สองเมื่อปี 1942 ไม่มีผิด! (ยังดีที่แซมใจดีปล่อยให้ด้านบนยาวหน่อยนึงล่ะนะ)

แต่แววตาของสตีฟที่บัคกี้เห็นกลับกำลังเบิกกว้างพร้อมกับเป็นประกายวิบวับ สายตาของสตีฟจับจ้องไปที่ทรงผมใหม่และใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาไร้หนวดเคราของบัคกี้ด้วยความตื่นเต้นดีใจจนทั้งแซมกับบัคกี้ก็สังเกตเห็นได้ชัด

บัคกี้แปลกใจที่เห็นสายตาของสตีฟดูดีใจขนาดนี้

“นะ...นายคิดว่ายังไงบ้างล่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ถามคนตรงหน้ากลับอย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นใจเสียเท่าไหร่

แต่สตีฟก็รีบเดินปรี่เข้ามาประชิดตัวเขาพร้อมกับเชยคางของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาแล้วก็ก้มลงประกบจูบเขาทันที

บัคกี้ตกใจเบิกตาโพลงแต่ก็เอียงคอรับจูบแสนเร่าร้อนของสตีฟอย่างเต็มใจ มือหนาของสตีฟโอบรอบเอวของเขาให้แนบชิดเข้ามาจนร่างกายของทั้งสองแทบจะเชื่อมติดกันไปทุกส่วนไปเสียหมด สตีฟจูบเขาประหนึ่งว่าบัคกี้เป็นคนรักที่ไปรบมาเสียนานแล้วเพิ่งกลับมา จูบที่เต็มไปด้วยความรัก ความโหยหา ความคิดถึงราวกับว่าสตีฟเพิ่งจะได้บัคกี้กลับมาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเอง

**“เฮ้พวก ยังมีฉันอยู่ตรงนี้นะว้อยยยยยยย”** แซมตะโกนร้องทันทีที่เขาเห็นสตีฟจูบกับบัคกี้ต่อหน้า แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้สตีฟปล่อยบัคกี้ออกจากสัมผัสของตัวเองแต่อย่างใด คำพูดของแซมกลับยิ่งทำให้สตีฟจูบบัคกี้รุนแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิม พร้อมกับล้วงมือหนาเข้าไปในเสื้อของบัคกี้เพื่อลูบสัมผัสผิวเนียนของคนในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองอีกด้วย

สตีฟจูบบัคกี้เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่จะเงยหน้าออกมา เขาจ้องมองลึกไปยังดวงตาสีเทาสดใสของบัคกี้พร้อมกับคลี่ยิ้มจนเหมือนน้ำตาของสตีฟจะไหลออกมา

“เป็นอะไรไปน่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ถามขึ้น

“เปล่า นายตัดผมแล้วเหมือนฉันเห็นนายเมื่อแปดสิบปีที่แล้วกลับมา...” สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับระบายยิ้มบางเบา

“แล้วที่ผ่านมา...” บัคกี้ยู่หน้ามองเขากลับอย่างไม่พอใจเท่าไหร่ แต่สตีฟก็รีบตอบเขากลับทันที

“นั่นไม่ใช่ว่าตอนผมนายยาวแล้วฉันจะไม่ชอบนะ ฉันชอบหมดเลยนั่นแล่ะ เพียงแค่...” สตีฟหลบสายตาของบัคกี้เล็กน้อย เขากระแอมและใบหน้าที่กำลังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อทำเอาบัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงไปด้วยเหมือนกัน

“ฉันชอบนายมาตั้งแต่ 1930 แล้วบัค...ก็เลย...พอเห็นนายตัดผมแบบนี้อีกก็เหมือนได้ย้อนเวลากลับไปตอนนั้นอีกครั้ง ตอนที่ฉันตกหลุมรักนายครั้งแรกน่ะบัค...”

บัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาทันทีที่ได้ยินถ้อยคำแสนหวานของสตีฟ เขาโอบมือรอบลำคอของสตีฟแล้วก็รั้งให้คนตรงหน้าก้มลงมา บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นไปจูบที่ริมฝีปากหอมหวานของสตีฟอีกครั้ง

แซมผู้เห็นเหตุการณ์หวานเลี่ยนตรงหน้าทั้งหมดตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบก็ได้แต่ยืนกอดอกมองพร้อมกลอกตาแล้วถอนหายใจแรงๆ แต่ถึงเขาจะพยายามส่งสัญญาณให้เจ้าคู่รักสองคนนี้เลิกแสดงความรักอย่างดูดดื่มต่อหน้าเขาขนาดไหน สตีฟก็ไม่เลิกจูบบัคกี้ง่ายๆ ส่วนบัคกี้ก็ไม่ปล่อยมือจากสตีฟไปง่ายๆเช่นเดียวกัน

ซ้ำยังจะเริ่มเร่าร้อนขึ้นอีกจนแซมทนดูต่อไปไม่ไหว

แซมกระแอมขึ้นมาดังๆอีกครั้งก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นมาว่า “ไปห้องนอนมั้ยจะได้จบๆ”

—♡ the end ♡—

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi มาแจกกาวแบบสั้นๆ เพราะว่า บัคกี้ตัดผมในซีรีส์แซมบัคค่ะ!!!  
กรี๊ดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดด😍 ขอกรี๊ดก๊อนนนนน ไม่ไหวแล้วค่ะ จ่าบาร์นส์อิสแบ็ค!!!!😍😭🔥
> 
> เราชอบผมสั้นของบัคกี้มากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกค่ะ มันกริ๊วกร๊าวอ่ะ (จริงๆชอบจ่าบาร์นส์สมัยทวิ้งก็บอกมาดีๆ ถถถถถถ)  
แต่ผมยาวของบัคกี้ก็ชอบนะคะ เฟียสดีค่ะ แค่กๆๆๆ  
ไม่งั้นไม่เกิด [Mission: F*cking Impossible!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990666) แน่นอน 555555 (ทายอินแบบไม่เนียนๆ)
> 
> ก็เนี่ยแล่ะค่ะ กาวกำเนิดอย่างว่องไวเพราะบัคกี้ตัดผ๊มมมมมมมม (ทำไมต้องเสียงสู้งงงงง😆)  
จบการกาวแต่เพียงเท่านี้ อุอิอุอิ
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic และพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่าาา


End file.
